


Likable

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Anaphylaxis, Bullying, M/M, allergy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The jealous NYADA freshmen just wanted to make Blaine look bad for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: an allergic reaction! Blaine because the kids at nyada thought it be funny to give him something he couldn’t have and Santana and Kurt have to use his epipen then they go Lima heights on them

Kurt loved his fiancé dearly, and he loved that Blaine was finally here with him in New York, but he knew that Blaine had his faults. Blaine didn’t quite understand why people didn’t like him sometimes. Most of the time, Kurt had to agree. Blaine was a sweet, kindhearted young man who would give his left arm to help a friend but sometimes things came too easily for him. 

 

Honestly, Blaine did deserve everything he got. He was an unbelievable singer and a wonderful performer. No one doubted for a moment that he would one day be on the stage. But, everyone  _adored_ him. He forgot his homework? No problem, the teacher knew he would do it before the end of the day. He needed a little extra practice time? No problem, practice was always good. He needed to choose a specific time for his performance? No problem, everyone else could just move around.

 

He wasn’t surprised when some people started getting jealous. It was just like high school (did people ever grow up?). Blaine got the best solos, got the most praise from the teacher, was the nicest guy in the class. Kurt understood the jealousy, he had felt it himself, but he knew it was just part of being around Blaine. 

 

Hell, the coffee guy gave Blaine a free cup just because he had smiled and sung a happy tune in the morning. 

 

Blaine was just extremely likable. 

 

For weeks, Kurt had been counting down the days until Blaine’s first recital. It was a common thing in NYADA’s vocal classes, often a precursor to determine who was going to be performing in the Winter Showcase. The freshman recital was a way for older students to give their advice to the first years and Blaine had been practicing every spare moment he had. 

 

"Hey," he bounded up to him, Rachel, and Santana as they stepped into the auditorium. Blaine was all bright smiles and dressed spectacularly in the suit that Kurt had picked out. "I saved a few seats for you up in the front."

 

"Blaine," a pretty girl in a long green dress waved him over. "We saved one of Juliann’s brownies for you."

 

"Excuse me, but brownies are calling my name," he pressed a quick kiss to Kurt’s lips before darting off.

 

The performance started soon after, Professor Nealy announcing Blaine as the first performer with a wide, proud smile. Kurt noticed that the other freshman sitting nearby shared a few sly smiles but ignored them. They could be jealous all they wanted, Blaine was going to destroy this.

 

Blaine walked on stage, looking bashful and gave the audience a sheepish smile. “I’m Blaine Anderson and I’ll be singing Something’s Coming from West Side Story.”

 

Rachel bounced a little in her seat, bright grin on her face as the first few notes rang out. Blaine began, voice clear and beautiful as always. He continued for a bit before his voice grew suddenly hoarse and he had to stop to clear his throat. Blushing, he apologized and signaled for the pianist to start up again.

 

"Could be, who…could be…could…" Blaine dissolved into a series of violent coughs, doubling over slightly. His breathing turned into a slight wheeze and he looked up, meeting Kurt’s eyes.

 

Panic raced through Kurt and he jumped up. The room was silent save for Blaine’s gasping and a few snickers from the freshmen. Kurt pushed aside the people in the row in front of him and almost launched himself at Blaine.

 

"Of course, he messes up and becomes a total drama queen," one of the freshmen, Clay, rolled his eyes and smirked.

 

"Were there nuts in the brownies he just ate?" Kurt snapped, a few uncomfortable mutters rising from the crowd. 

 

"No," Juliann smirked at him and Clay laughed. 

 

Blaine let out a choking noise and clasped at his throat. His knees gave out and a few of the freshmen gasped as he slid to the ground. Juliann’s eyes widened and she turned to gape at Clay.

 

"You just said his voice would get hoarse or that his face would swell!" She hissed as Rachel raced back from the changing room with Blaine’s messenger bag in hand. 

 

"He has a life threatening allergy to nuts you idiots," Kurt snarled, digging through his bag. "What was in the brownies?"

 

"Almond flour," Juliann squeaked out as Blaine clutched at his throat, not even making coughing noises any more. "Is he…"

 

"The ambulance is on its way," Santana shouted from where she held a hand to her ear. 

 

Kurt dumped out his messenger bag and dug through it until he grabbed an epipen. He yanked off the tip and gently soothed his boyfriend for a moment before firmly jamming the tip into his thigh. Blaine let out a weak whimper and shuddered on the floor as Kurt quietly counted down the seconds until he could pull out the needle.

 

Finally, Blaine was able to wheeze in a breath and tried to suck in more air. Kurt stroked back his sweaty hair and looked up to see that the auditorium was empty. Professor Nealy was waving in paramedics, her face lined with worry. 

 

"Kurt…we had no idea it would be this bad," Clay said softly from where he and a few other freshmen hovered nearby. "I swear that this wasn’t supposed to happen."

 

"You listen here," Santana’s voice shook as Blaine was lifted onto a gurney. "As soon as we find out that Blaine is okay I’m going to come back and put the hurt on you. I don’t mean a bitch slap or pulling your too long hair, I mean serious hurt. I’m going to make you wish you had never left the pit you crawled out of, understand?"

 

Clay nodded wordlessly and Juliann went white.

 

"And I’m going to destroy whatever she leaves behind," Kurt said softly as he turned to follow the paramedics out of the auditorium. "Don’t you dare doubt that."

 

Sure, some people were jealous of Blaine but God help whoever dares to hurt him. Seeing Blaine’s blue lips and half open eyes lit a fury Kurt didn’t know could exist in him. He actually wanted to hurt the people who hurt his fiancé.

 

Clay and Juliann better not be here when he got back. 


	2. Stalk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could you please do a sequel to likable we need to know what big sister Santana does to clay and Juliana please and thank yo so much

What they had done was wrong. Clay and Juliana both knew that and they felt horrible. Blaine’s throat was just supposed to swell enough to make it hard to sing. He was just supposed to get an ugly rash. 

 

He wasn’t supposed to get into anaphylactic shock. 

 

But far worse than the guilt was the overwhelming horror that Santana Lopez was going to kill them.  For two weeks after the incident she would just appear. She would be sitting in the back of a class even though she wasn’t a NYADA student, she would be in the coffee shop, or she would be sitting in a study lounge somewhere. 

 

“Stop!” Juliana shrieked, spinning around to face Satnana who had been right behind them. “This is a NYADA library! You’re not even supposed to be here!”

 

“But I am,” she shrugged and crossed her arms over her stomach. 

 

“If you’re going to stalk and assassinate us then you shouldn’t be wearing that,” Clay snapped, nodding at her lemon yellow skintight dress and bright red pumps. 

 

“I’m not going to assassinate you,” she gave them a smug smile, looking between them. “And I’m not going to leave you alone.”

 

“Why?” Juliana whimpered, taking a step back. “We know we messed up but Blaine is okay. We apologized, we sent flowers, we paid for his medical bills. He’s fine now.”

 

Her smile grew wider and Clay was reminded of a shark. “Oh yes. Well, we can tell the bullies that beat the shit out of him years ago that he is fine now so it’s all better. I’m sure if he knows how very sorry you are it’ll all go away.”

 

Juliana shuffled. “We didn’t know he was bullied.”

 

“No?” Santana raised a perfect eyebrow. “Life is just so easy for a bow tie wearing gay kid growing up in small town Ohio.”

 

“We’re sorry,” Clay tried again. 

 

Santana put her hands on her hips and looked slowly between them. “Yeah, that doesn’t fix it.”

 

“What can we do to fix it? How can we make this even?” He shouted and a new smile spread across her face. 

 

“Oh we’re even. Somehow your professor found out that you bought your last paper online. Expect an appointment soon,” she nodded to Juliana who went pale before she turned to Clay. “And I tried to get dirt on you by chatting to your girlfriend.”

 

“Let me guess,” he smiled smugly. “You didn’t get anything off her?”

 

“No,” Santana rolled her eyes. “I got her off. Well…she got me off too. Your girlfriend is a lesbian. It took maybe five seconds before she was all over me.”

 

Clay’s jaw dropped and he grabbed his phone, frantically texting. Juliana stared in horror at Santana who just looked at them. 

 

“What do you want?”

 

“I want people like you to stop getting off easy after hurting people like him. Blaine is a good guy who is insanely talented. Your jealousy doesn’t mean that you get to make him suffer,” her eyes grew cold and flinty. “I want you to remember that.”

 

“We will,” Clay nodded, eyes still locked on his phone. “Blaine has forgiven us. Please just leave us alone.”

 

“Blaine forgave you because he is actually a gummy bear who sees the world in shades of pink. I haven’t forgiven you yet,” she raised her eyebrows again. 

 

“How can we get your forgiveness?” Juliana whispered. 

 

“You can’t. Eventually I’ll get bored of tormenting you and torture someone else,” she looked down at her manicure. “But I don’t get bored easily.”

 

Clay had never met someone more horrifying than Santana Lopez. 


End file.
